yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Girag
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | tournament1 = Friendship Games | result1 = Winner (with Yuma Tsukumo) | anime_deck = * Hand * Tanuki | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Girag (ギラグ Giragu), known as Kiraku Sohachi (そうはち喜楽 Sōhachi Kiraku) in his past life, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an Emperor from the Barian World , working under Dumon to gather the Numbers. Design Appearance While in his true form, Girag has a decidedly alien-looking helmet-like face with two spikes prodding up above the eyes, with green hair in the style of a mohawk. In addition, he wears a dark brown suit with orange colored jewels adorned all over his body, and has a Barian emblem with a golden winged outline on his chest. He also wears matching brown gloves and boots as well as the same G-shaped belt in his human form. In the Barian World Girag wore a black cloak with a hood. While in human form, Girag is a very tall and muscular man with the same green mohawk. He wears suspenders and small pair of wings on his back as well as black fingerless gloves. He also has a thunderbolt marking on the top left-side of his forehead. He appears disguised as a second year student in Heartland Academy, as indicated by the color of his uniform, which is the same as Shark and his gang. While supervising and commentating on the Friendship Games, and during his Duel with Yuma against Tori and Cathy, Gilag wore a regular Duel Gazer. During the aforementioned Duel, Girag also wore an orange sports jersey. While Girag was watching Duels that were part of his plans, and during his Duel against Yuma and Ray, his left eye was surrounded by a red lens instead. Personality Girag is a fearless warrior who does not hesitate in his mission. He assaulted Fender's gang by himself with no fear, holding Fender and declaring he liked his eyes as they resembled those of a "scared prey", which also reveals he is sadistic and abusive. He has been shown at repeated times to hold people when he asks questions. However he also seems to be quite arrogant as he referred to himself as ore-sama in one instance, which is an extremely egotistical way for a person to refer to themselves in Japan. He also seems to have a liking to manga, which is the reason he brainwashed Art Stanley, and even attempted to draw manga sketches, although his designs were terrible. He has an infatuation with the TV singer Scarlett Starling and goes to a bar called the "BARian" to eat and relax. inside the BARian.]] Girag's downfall is his lack of foresight, and his plans always tend to go awry due to a single miscalculation. For example, when brainwashing Tori Meadows and Cathy Katherine, Girag neglects to take into account Shark's personality, and thus is forced to duel alongside Yuma and help him win. This can be attributed to Girag's rather arrogant personality, for he thinks his plans as flawless despite his failures. Though arrogant and somewhat abusive to humans. Girag has been shown to be friendly and respectful with several of his fellow Barians, but shares a close relationship with Alito, whom he gives romantic advice to as well as shows mourning over when gravely injured. After being reincarnated by Don Thousand, Girag displayed much more malice, taking Ponta's spirit and devouring it right after explaining what he had done to save the tanuki's life. Abilities Girag has many supernatural powers. He can teleport at will like Vetrix could, and he can also brainwash people by using "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". Those that he brainwashes maintain their personalities, but develop a devotion to serving the Barian World bordering on obsession. He has supernatural endurance, taking a punch from Fender in the face with no pain. He also has superhuman strength, which is shown when he broke a TV by stomping on it with one foot. Girag's powers by themselves outside of duels are harmless to him, but his powers are strained inside duels, thus the power his monsters produce also inflict harm on him as a consequence. Etymology Girag's name is derived from Beta Ursae Majoris, also known as Merak, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography History Girag was born Kiraku Sohachi and was a great warrior, known for being wise and benevolent, often sharing the spoils of his conquests with the populace. While on the battlefield one day, he befriended a tanuki, Ponta. Ponta became Kiraku's body double, helping him in battles and won many conquests. Eventually, Kiraku learned that some vassals were displeased with his policy of distributing the wealth among the peasants and rebelled against him. Knowing he would lose the upcoming battle, he was forced to part ways with Ponta, making the tanuki feel betrayed. An unknown number of years later, he was reborn as a Barian, having no memory of his previous life. He joined up with several other humans who had also reincarnated as Barians as the Seven Barian Emperors, plotting with them to destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. Barians were also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To accomplish their goals, they exploited humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion .]] With the defeat of both humans, Dumon determined that they would have to do it themselves. He sent Girag to Earth, calling him a brave warrior of the Barian World. Girag appeared from a portal in front of a gang of thugs led by Fender after Fender mentioned wanting more power. He teleported through the crowd, avoiding their strikes. He confronted Fender, who punched him in the face, with Gilag feeling nothing. Girag hoisted Fender by the neck and threw him to the ground. Showing a card, "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", he promised Fender great power and hypnotized him and his thugs, making them chant "Barian!" With Fender under his control, he instructed him to go after Yuma Tsukumo. After Fender was defeated, he retrieved the "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" without moving and departed through a portal. 's comic.]] After Fender's loss, Girag furiously looked for Yuma, even threatening a student. He then spotted the pro Duelist Devon Knox who was visiting Heartland Academy and followed him into the locker room to brainwash him. Devon defeated Ray Shadows when the latter got in his way, but was himself defeated by Yuma. Girag's next attempt involved students from the school, with him brainwashing the Student Council President, Carlyle Chesterton, who also failed. Girag stumbled into the school's Comic Book Appreciation Club, where he brainwashed Art Stanley. Girag ordered Art to find Yuma's weakness. Using his comic sketches of Yuma as a front to speak with him, he attempted to, but failed. Of his own accord, Art spoke to Shark and determined his weakness due to his reaction to dropping one of his rings. Following Shark to the hospital, he saw the boy's bond with his sister Rio. Art returned to Girag and suggested they target Shark instead of Yuma, as he still couldn't discover Yuma's weakness. Girag approved the plan before showing Art his own poorly drawn comic sketches. Art trapped Rio in his "fantasy world" using Barian powers and Dueled Shark, with Art insisting that the whole Duel's outcome was already written in his sketchbook. He pushed Shark into a corner by threatening Rio, but Shark fought back after encouragement from Yuma when the latter found Art's sketchbook. Shark's bond with his sister shattered the Barian magic, freeing Rio and allowing Shark to defeat Art, ruining Girag's plans again. , not recognizing him.]] Still targeting Yuma and Shark, Girag brainwashed the Floral Design Club and their leader, Lotus Hanazoe. However, Rio ended up Dueling Lotus in Yuma's place. Despite Lotus building her Deck to counter WATER monsters, Rio managed to overcome it and defeat Lotus despite her lack of a Chaos "Number". Later, Girag hid in a room by the old gym at school, watching commercials for Scarlett Starling's CD. When Alito approached him, he didn't realize it was him, but after seeing Alito's cross counter punch, he recognized him. Later, he went a bar called BARian and gave Alito love advice. and Cathy. ]] When Yuma's friends had a massive argument, Girag approached Yuma and suggested he host a "Friendship Games" to help repair their friendships. Yuma agreed and a Tag Duel tournament was organized. When the final Duel approached, Yuma and Shark were to Duel Cathy and Tori. Girag brainwashed them with "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to attempt to take his "Numbers", but this plan was disrupted when Shark left the tournament early. Girag was substituted in as Yuma's partner instead. This worried him, as a Barian losing to a "CXyz" would have the same result as Astral losing to a "Number". He and Yuma managed to work together to defeat them. .]] Several days later, he and Alito were training in the forest, doing all sorts of exercises until a Barian energy ball came down from the sky. Girag and Alito immediately knew who it was and correctly deduced the person to be Mizar, due to the amazing amount of power emanating from him. He and Alito were then given the Barian Sphere Cubes by Mizar, and Girag said that he could now use it to defeat Yuma. Girag brainwashed some school students to go after Yuma but his plan was ruined by Alito showing up, defeating all the people he manipulated with "Barian's Force". After some protesting between him and Alito, he left. After observing the Duel between Yuma and Alito, he warped back to his hideout, and saw Alito on the ground and hurt, which upset him. He then demanded to know who did this to him, Alito closed his eyes and muttered "Shadows", Girag yelled his name. Later, as Yuma was walking home from school, Girag challenged him to a Duel, on the condition that he brought Ray with him. Yuma and Astral arrived at the meeting point without Ray, with the former saying he did not believe what Girag said about Ray being the cause of Alito's injuries. Ray eventually showed up and joined Yuma in the Duel. Due to Ray's terrible Duelling skills, Girag was able to gain the upper hand early in the Duel, but thanks to Yuma using Ray's "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", Girag was defeated. After his loss to Yuma and Ray, he was severely injured, forcing him to retreat to the Barian World. resting inside Baria Crystals.]] In order to heal, Girag was put into stasis inside of a Baria Crystal alongside Alito, and were watched over by Dumon and Mizar. When Vector appeared and mocked them, Mizar attempted to physically assault him before being restrained by Dumon. Legendary Number War After Vector released Don Thousand and told Dumon and Mizar about the Seven Legendary "Numbers", both left for Earth. After that, Vector saw that Girag and Alito hadn't recovered yet, and used some of Don Thousand's powers to accelerate the healing process. He realized it would still take more time and left for Earth as well. While their comrades were collecting the "Numbers", Girag and Alito eventually awakened from their stasis. Girag, Alito and Vector awaited for Dumon and Mizar to return, surprising them with their resurrection. Mr. Heartland then appeared and told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well. Girag mentioned that they can ambush Yuma and his gang should they arrive first and Alito immediately left to to do so. body-swapped with Girag.]] Later, Girag himself returned to Earth and saw a TV broadcast that featured a statue resembling him. Girag went to the Duel Lodge to see the statue of himself and his body was suddenly controlled by Ponta's spirit and his spirit was trapped in the statue. They ran into Yuma, who was in disbelief of Girag's claims until he mentioned several things of Yuma's habits and their Duel. Girag begged Yuma to get his body back and appealed to him after telling him that Ponta had a "Number". After Yuma won the Duel, Girag recalled his past with Ponta and revealed that he sent Ponta away so that he would be able to live as he knew he would lose his next battle. After Ponta gave his "Number" to Yuma, Girag suddenly grabbed Ponta and ate the spirit, claiming he tricked him and Yuma. Vowing to defeat Yuma, Girag departed for the Barian World, confused about how and why he said that. As he mused, Gilag felt Ponta's spirit still stirring inside of his body. Later, Girag was called to an emergency meeting between the Seven Barian Emperors. There, he witnessed Vector discover that Nasch and Merag were still alive. Nasch granted each of the Barian Emperors new powers, then consented to Vector's plan of attacking Earth now. Barian Emperor Onslaught After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma and commenced Bariarphose. When Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nasch's Barian Emblem, Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. As the other Emperors gave chase, Girag confronting Roku and Kaze personally, who vowed he would not get to Yuma without going through them. Girag was initially unable to make much headway against him, with Kaze saying he wasn't much of a match for them. Eventually, he commenced a Barian's Chaos Draw alongside the others Emperors. Relationships Alito Girag shares a brotherly relationship with Alito and cares a great deal for him, even giving him romantic advice and training together. They are occasionally prone to bickering, whether serious or otherwise. Girag was greatly worried for Alito watching him Duel Yuma and upon seeing him on the ground injured. He was also upset over it to the point of letting his anger get the better of him during a brief talk with Mizar, who was concerned he was going to go as far as using his "Number". Decks Barian Invasion Girag uses a Pressure Point Deck consisting of the "Hand" archetype. He also utilizes a burn strategy through cards such as "Erosion Hand Forest" and "Death Hand". Legendary Number War While Girag is body-swapped with Ponta, Ponta uses his body to wield a "Tanuki" Deck focused on swarm tactics. Barian Emperor Onslaught References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters